vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superbi Squalo
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Superbi Squalo (スペルビ スクアーロ, Superubi Sukuāro) is the second Sword Emperor and second-in-command of the elite Varia assassination squad. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | At least 7-A, likely High 7-A | At least Low 6-B Name: Superbi Squalo Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 22 at present, 32 in the future Classification: Human, Sword Emperor Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Expert Swordsman, Limited Explosion Manipulation, Can paralyze his opponents via Attacco di Squalo, Resistance to Perception Manipulation |-||-|Choice arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Summoning (Box weapon), Can slow down opponents' movements or attacks, Power Nullification via Rain Flame's tranquility, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses (Can detect invisible attacks and know if something is an illusion or not), Statistics Amplification, Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Can emit invisible Dying Will Flames, likely Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, , possibly'Town level' (As the second-in-command of Varia, he should be superior to Belphegor ) | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level (Capable of fighting with Zakuro) | At least Small Country level (Fought and defeated Enma when teaming with Lussuria, Leviathan and Belphegor. Held a fought against a Vindice for a period along with Xanxus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Yamamoto) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Town Class | At least Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly'Town level' | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Zakuro, superior to Yamamoto at the time) | At least Small Country level Stamina: Extremely high, was able to fight against the first Sword Emperor in a two-day long fight. Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters with explosives Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Artificial Arm Sword:' Squalo's weapon which attaches to his left arm after he cut the real one-off. It is an artificial arm with a blade sticking out of it. It also has hidden tiny explosives along the edges of the sword, able to be released when Squalo is willing. The artificial arm sword is able to extend and turn 180 degrees backward. Squalo_Sword.png|Squalo's sword |-||-|Choice arc and later= *'Box weapon: Grande Pioggia Squalo (Heavy Rain Shark):' Squalo's Box Weapon, possesses top competitive ferocity and destructive power. It can give great damage just by grazing with its skin. Also, it has been said that those bitten by it will temporarily forget about pain due the tranquility effect of the Rain Flames. It is strong enough to engage against multiple opponents without the help of its master. Grande_Pioggia_Squalo.png|Grande Pioggia Squalo Intelligence: Possesses sufficient strategic intelligence and tactical ability to hold his position as the Sword Emperor Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Attacco di Squalo (Attack of the Shark):' A shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles. He can also add his Rain Flames to use its tranquility to makes this attack's ability to stun even more effective. *'Zanna di Squalo (Fang of the Shark):' Squalo thrusts his sword forward multiple times. Basil states that it was "chewing away at the air in front of him". *'Scontro di Squalo (Charge of the Shark):' Squalo charges forward, slicing diagonally in front of him as he does so. This technique is powerful enough to tear away water in front of him. |-||-|Choice arc and later= *'Rain Flame:' The blue flame that have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. Rain Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. **'Tranquility:' Rain Flame's characteristic. It allows the Flame's wielder to slow down their opponent's movements or attacks. One proficient in the usage of the Rain Flame can use its Tranquility characteristic to such a degree that anything entering a certain barrier will be completely immobilized, effectively breaking a machine or killing a human. Key: Varia Arc | Choice Arc (Older Version) | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6